Sivésh Tiwele
"One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, '' ''one is a conqueror; one kills everybody, one is a god." Appearance Murderers and assassins... they always seem to look the same. A dark face mauled by hatred and anger, cold and arrogant as they steal the last breath of life from your very body. It doesn't matter the race or true identity, because after their victim dies their name and face die with them. For those who'd ever stumbled upon Sivesh none would ever assume her capable of murder let alone hurting anything. With a childish face that always seems to be smiling, and a body that is as young and spirited as the infant creatures of the wood around her. And yet somewhere within those soft mercury-silver eyes is a mirror of violence and sadism covered almost completely by a sense of innocence and gentleness. Her body is perhaps more slender than her compatriots, and she herself is just a head shorter then most- with lean muscle and an athletically toned body and just barely showing any curves of womanhood. Her dark hair falls around her face and full lips, her smug smile is alluring to some and her girlish voice is tinged with foreigns hints some other ancestory. Her outfits change and her style never seems to be the same, although to those she's been sent after I fear they may not see this. Instead her targets will see the full brunt of her inner evils, her eyes glowing with sadism and blood thirst, her body wrapped in black leather. If they're luck they might catch a glimpse of her tongue as it rolls across her lips and perhaps her the chuckle before she kills them. Personality Sivesh is a liar, a con artist, and a hardened killer. She has no sense of loyalty or greater justice, instead she is devoured by insatiable greed and avarice, working strictly for profit and without remorse for her target. Although Sivesh is not in fact evil, there is no true definition of evil, and while some may label her as such she prefers to acknowledge that she is corrupt. Frequently using manipulative tactics to achieve her desires, often implementing torture in order to attain information or things she needs. She is cold and rarely enjoys conversation outside of contracts and almost never entertains any form of company. But she is a great liar as I have said, and when confronted by people Sive puts on a wonderful face. Being gentle and compassionate and even tender, with a smile and playful attitude she charms and uses wit and humor to keep those around her from digging too deeply. Her patience is unbelievable, and her self control is unmatched, she will never lash out or not act without thinking. Her Story Sivesh was born to an alcoholic begger and his wife who had gone homeless after they'd both left Darnassus to seek fortune in Stormwind. She was raised on the streets with very little food or attention and was used as a method for her parents to secure money to feed their drug and alcohol needs. She grew up with the mindset that people were sheep, easily manipulated and disposed of. Having no friends or family to influence her positively Sivesh began taking up small jobs such as cleaning or getting ride of rats. In her time she began to hone her skills with a dagger and her abiltiies to sneak around nearly undetected. She grew fast, making money killing rats, cleaning homes, and performing small odd tasks for a few coin. As she came into her adulthood she found comfort in the shadows, and began to leave the city to hunter and steal as she needed from the homes around her. She did stumble too eagerly into trouble, finding the camp of a man and his guards. Using what she knew Sivesh infiltrated the camp and managed to steal a few pieces of coin and food, as she went to leave she heard footsteps. The tent door opened and Sivesh came face to face with the man, just before he could order his guards to kill her she attacked. Using a carving knife she disabled and killed him, taking the bag of food and money and a spare blanket and fleeing. Unknown to her he'd been contracted by an assassin and as he came to kill him he found the mans corpse. The sloppy work was still somehow well done, and showed promise. For this He sought her out, finding the girl with the bloody carving knife camped in the woods. He approached her with curiousity, and Sivesh just watched. He began to question her, and she answered him avoiding the thought that he might kill her. She was taken to the SI:7 head quarters and when the assassin explained what had happened and her natural talent Sivesh was enlisted. Sivesh is currently training and working on honing her skills, so far carrying out only small tasks. But who knows, maybe one day she'll do something great. Category:Night Elf Category:Rogue Category:Alliance Rogue